


It's Too Cold!

by TabiKittyKat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: 25 fics of Christmas, FAHC, Fluff, M/M, day 1/25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21639697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabiKittyKat/pseuds/TabiKittyKat
Summary: Gavin wants to play in the snow, but Michael refuses.This doesn't sit well with the Golden Boy.
Relationships: Gavin Free/Michael Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	It's Too Cold!

The first day of December, and surprisingly, it brings a snow storm to Los Santos. And of course, nobody knows how to drive, so Michael and Gavin stay home and refused to go outside for anything. 

Well, until Gavin gets a bright idea.

Gavin and Michael are at home, snuggled on the couch, watching some sappy movie about the holiday season, and there's a scene about the on again/off again couple going for a run in the snow. They were throwing snowballs at each other and eventually ran so much, they flopped to the ground and made snow angels.

Gavin squealed at how cute this was and turned to Michael. "Micoo! Let's do that!"

"Do what?" Michael asked.

"That!" Gavin said, pointing at the screen. "Let's go play in the snow, Micoo!" 

Michael chuckled and shook his head. "Are you kidding me, Gav? It's cold as hell outside! It's best that we stay inside and don't freeze our asses off."

"But Micoo-!"

"But Micoo!" Michael mimicked. He rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna dig you out of a pile of snow where only your nose is sticking out. I don't know how I'd deal with my boyfriend turning into a snowman." 

"It would be like that movie, innit? We'd still be together and go on sleigh rides and I'd hit people with snowballs."

Michael just smiled at Gavin and ruffled his hair. "Don't worry about going outside in the cold snow. We can have just as much fun inside."

Gavin looked at the TV again and saw the couple building a snowman, wrapping an old scarf around the snowman's neck. He sighed and wished that were him and Michael. He stood up from the couch and walked to their living room window. He opened the heavy curtain to watch the snow falling. Snowflake by snowflake, it covered the ground and built the pile higher and higher. Pure, white, fluffy snow falling from the sky to kick off the holiday season. He often wondered about the "no two snowflakes" were alike thing and how he could possibly bring out a microscope to test out that theory one day. 

The more he looked out the window, the more he could visualize he and Michael being just like that cutesy couple in the movie. But, of course, Michael didn't want to do it, so all he could do was dream. He sighed and was eventually joined by an arm wrapping around him and a kiss on the cheek. Gavin looked up to see Michael looking at him with concern.

"What's up, boi?" Michael asked.

"Nothing, boi." Gavin looked down, sadly.

"Hey, look. Did I fuck it up? You can say it. Say 'Micoo, you've made me sad and I'm gonna call you a bunch of Gavin-isms and British words that don't make sense.'" Michael said in his best Gavin impression to make him laugh.

Gavin just gave a small chuckle and looked back outside. "I just wanted us to be a couple of cute bois out in the snow." 

"Just like the movie?"

"Mm-hmm..."

Michael sighed and looked outside with him. Michael never really noticed how beautiful freshly fallen snow was before. It was like a bunch of tiny, snowflake dancers twirling around in the wind until it was time to land. And he had to admit that the movie, though cheesy as hell, made playing in the snow look super fun.

"Okay. This is what we're gonna do." Michael decided. He went to the kitchen and looked in the pantry.

Two cans of chicken noodle soup.

And a full box of hot cocoa mix.

Perfect. He took those out and put it on the kitchen counter and ran back to Gavin.

"We're gonna be a couple of cute bois out in the snow." Michael confirmed and nodded.

Gavin gasped and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "Really, Micoo?? You mean it??"

"Well, only for a little while. Then, we'll come back inside and bundle up with some soup and hot cocoa."

"With lovely marshmallows on top?"

Michael smiled. "All the lovely marshmallows you want."

Gavin made a happy sound that only Gavins can make and gave Michael a big hug. "Thank you, boi! I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Gavvers. Now, let's get our winter coats on so we don't entirely freeze out there." 

As they got bundled up for the snow, Gavin got his slo-mo camera and tri-pod out of his closet.

Michael wrapped his scarf around his neck, then turned to Gavin with confusion. "Why do you need your camera? We're going to play in the snow, remember? Be all cutesy and shit?"

"Yeah, I know that. But I also want to see what it would look like in slo motion if I hit you with a snowball!" 

"...we didn't agree to that." Michael said with a deadpan tone.

Gavin snuggled up to Michael. "But, you love me so much that you can't say no~" and gave him the cutest face he could muster.

Michael groaned. "Why do I love you so much??" He gave Gavin a kiss on the nose. "Because I do."

Gavin giggled. "Yay!"

"All right, let's do this! Team Nice Dynamite in the snow!!" Michael cheered as he opened the door. Gavin was the first to rush out, but forgot about the two steps leading to the floor and instantly fell in the snow.

Michael got a nice cackle out of this. "If this is what the snow holds for me, I think I'm gonna like this more than I thought."

So after about an hour in the snow, running around, making snow angels, a little snow-man and a new video for Gavin's Slo-Mo channel, they went back in the house to bundle up. Michael made them both some soup and hot cocoa (with lots of lovely marshmallows) and snuggled up on the couch in the living room once more. 

The same cutesy movie was on, but after the fun he's had, Gavin knew for a fact.

Nothing could be cuter than him and Michael. Snow or no snow.


End file.
